


I Love You

by sinningpumpkin



Series: im not good with words [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Wonpil, Hugs, M/M, Sleepy Dowoon, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Wonpil had a rough day and, for once, it's not because of Jae.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feminist_killjoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminist_killjoy/gifts).



> MORE BIRTHDAY GIFTS I LOVE YOU LIV

Wonpil was rarely anything other than a ball of sunshine. Especially since he and Dowoon had moved away from anything that could have annoyed them, and into their own apartment. Jae. They had moved away from Jae. Anytime Wonpil came home, Dowoon was promised a shower of kisses and hugs, before they usually made dinner and worked together. Although Wonpil wasn’t going to college, it was still lovely to sit with him and complain about Oscar Wilde, while he hummed new melodies under his breath. 

So, it was a bit jarring to jolt out of a doze to their front door slamming closed. Even more so when Wonpil didn’t call an apology into the living room. Dowoon sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, squinting into the entryway as Wonpil threw his bag to the ground. He hadn’t ever seen his boyfriend throw a bag that held his precious laptop. He didn’t immediately go to him, instead he was waiting. For a greeting maybe, or a rant. Expecting Wonpil to have had another rough day at work, or be annoyed with Jae. But there was nothing. He was left leaning on the arm of the couch, not even acknowledged by his boyfriend as Wonpil began to ransack the kitchen with equal rage. 

He rolled off the couch, still barely awake as he padded into the kitchen. This morning he had class, meaning he had been forced out of bed and onto campus before he was able to talk to Wonpil. A nap had been in order once he had gotten home from class, and now, it was nearly dark. 

Even as Dowoon stood in his periphery, Wonpil ignored him. Slamming the fridge shut and nearly shattering dishes as he pulled out the old take out. Dowoon struggled with words. Always had and probably always would. They tangled on his tongue, breaths coming short as he grasped for what could make his boyfriend feel better. It sucked. He hated it. Hated feeling out of his depth, hated this exhaustion still tugging on him and so worried about the rage curled on his partner’s face. 

“Are you… okay?” He settled on, voice still rough from sleep. 

A tense moment of silence drew through their kitchen, Wonpil’s breaths deep as his eyes fell shut. He leaned forward against the counter, hands braced on the edge as his head hung forward. “Yeah.” He turned to Dowoon finally, forcing himself to smile before putting his dinner in the microwave. “I’m fine.” 

He turned to Dowoon, hip leaned on the edge of the counter. His arms crossed over his chest, somewhere between angry and exhausted. Dowoon gnawed on his lip as he took another step forward. “You don’t seem it.” 

“Fuck off.” He started slightly, blinking at Wonpil who looked equally as surprised as he felt. A moment later, Wonpil seemed to fold in on himself, a hand falling to the counter to keep himself up as dark hair fell in front of his eyes. After it was clear that he wasn’t going to physically attack Dowoon, he stepped closer, brushing his fingers down Wonpil’s arm. That was all it took to have Wonpil pitching forward, limp as he crumpled into Dowoon’s chest. He caught him, arms wrapped around his back as he rubbed his fingers through his dark hair. He buried his face in Dowoon’s shoulder, gripping to his biceps as he took shuddering breaths. 

Neither of them spoke for a few moments, the kitchen filled with the humming of the microwave and Wonpil’s muffled breaths as they leaned on each other. Dowoon rocked them back and forth, tracing patterns over Wonpil’s lower back and humming random melodies until the microwave went off and shattered the moment of calm. Wonpil turned to grab his food while Dowoon pushed up behind him. He wrapped his arms tight around his waist, pressing kisses over his shoulders and neck. “Come to bed with me?” He murmured once Wonpil had finished heating up his food. He nodded slowly. Dowoon led them down the hallway, fingers tangled together until they curled up in bed. 

Wonpil sat up and ate their leftover take out, Dowoon laid beside him with an arm thrown across his hips. He dozed in and out of sleep, happy to be with Wonpil even if he was having a rough day. He came awake again when Wonpil shifted, setting his plate down on the nightstand before snuggling up to his chest. He tangled their legs together and held him tightly. “I’m sorry.” Wonpil murmured into his shoulder, voice sounding so strained, Dowoon peered down through the darkness. 

He rubbed the back of his head and struggled to stay awake. “What are you talking about?” The words came out a bit harsher than he intended, and he felt Wonpil stiffen against him. They shifted a bit, staring through the darkness at each other. 

“I’m terrible at communicating.” Dowoon gave him plenty of time to find his words, searching his face as their fingers laced. He rubbed his thumb down the side of Wonpil’s hand, staring down at him with a soft, sad smile. “I hate doing this to you.” His face furrowed, teeth tearing at his lip. “I don’t ever want to worry you.” 

Wonpil’s head dipped, chin bouncing against his chest as he shrugged. Dowoon held him tight as he turned over his words. “Something tells me this is a bit bigger than Jae being annoying at work.” Wonpil laughed softly into his chest, something sad and bitter staining his tone. “You don’t have to tell me now.” He sighed and leaned back onto the pillow, making Wonpil look up to him. “And you don’t worry me,” They stared at each other, something palpable passing between them, something that made him feel strong and weak at the same time. “I just want to help you.” He reached out to cup the side of Wonpil’s face, feeling his bright, radiant smile as he rubbed his thumb across his cheekbone. 

Wonpil was then clambering into his lap, straddling him awkwardly as he slung his arms around Dowoon’s neck. Their chests collided, Dowoon grunting before he wrapped his arms back around Wonpil’s hips. Wonpil leaned into the hug, face pressed into Dowoon’s shoulder as he traced the knobs of his spine. He rocked them back and forth minutely, breathing in the smell of green tea Wonpil could never quite get rid of, holding him tight. For a while, they were just happy to stay like that. Getting Wonpil out of whatever spiral of memories he had tumbled into, letting Dowoon rest and lean on his boyfriend. It was overwhelming. Warmth in his chest transforming into a boiling heat that had him feeling nearly teary. 

Wonpil pulled away the tiniest bit, still held close by Dowoon’s hands on his lower back. He tipped his head up, pressing their foreheads together as he found his words. “I think,” Dowoon was struck by the memory of the coffee shop so long ago, that first kiss shared much too early. And now he was here. In the apartment they shared together, in the bed they slept in each night, holding the boy he had crushed on and drained his bank account for. All because he got recommended a tea shop by someone in his philosophy class. “I think I might love you Wonpil.” 

There was a moment of euphoria. That same overwhelming feeling he got so often around him, that feeling he had when he kissed him for the first time, or when he got to come home to him every night. Or when Wonpil shifted the tiniest amount to press their lips together. “I think you might be better with words than you claim.” He laughed into their kiss, pressing up into it firmly. More of that heat bloomed between them, sweet and addicting as their lips parted. Wonpil still tasted of coffee. Always seemed to. “And I think, I might love you anyway.” His heart pounded in his chest, feeling the need to scream or run or something. But as Wonpil leaned down into him, he figured he was happy with another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it <3


End file.
